They Might Be Giants
by The Amazing Morph
Summary: Duncan has a chance to see his favorite band in concert. And, get this, he got BACK STAGE TICKETS! Well one thing leads to another, and next thing he knows, he's playing bass in the band. How does the manager, Courtney, feel about this?
1. Prolouge

STOP!  
Before you start sending me private messages, all my lovely Total Drama Extreme people, please realize I have only 1 or 2 paragraphs left to go in the next chapter! I'm trying to think of a good closing, see.

Everyone else, read on.

The Fair Kari (otherwise known as The Amazing Morph):  
This is a fanfic that features one of my favorite bands, They Might Be Giants. I always thought Trent's voice sounded a little like the main singer in the band. Also, I've decided to take the original series episodes names and modify them. Also, as this is a C+D Fanfic, I need to have something private for each of my main characters (mostly Duncan, but Courtney too) to have to themselves. Therefore, between every chapter I will have Duncan's songbook, where he will be trying to write songs, but finds himself making a journal instead, and Courtney's log, which she will be trying to keep tabs on the band, as she is manager, but instead starts to write about Duncan and how she "despises" him. A few times I may have them exchanging letters, but that will come later in the series. Anyway, a few side couples in this will be Gwen/Geoff, as I think they go better than Gwen/Trent, although I don't care for Gwen, if you know me, you'd know that. Another is Bridgette/DJ as DJ is very sweet to Bridgette and they could be good friends, maybe even more. Hint, hint.

Ok, I'm going to finish up a much needed chapter of my other fanfic now. See you soon.

~Kari, AKA Morph


	2. Not So Happy Rockers pt 1

Owen: Woah, did Kari write a new fanfic?

Noah: It's been a while…

Kari: Aww, did you miss me?

Izzy: -raises hand- Ooh! Oooooh! I did!

Noah: I didn't.

Kari: Whatever, you kissed a guy.

Noah: Did… NOT!

Courtney: Ugh, just get ON with it please!!

Noah: It was his EAR!

Kari: Psh, don't worry; I'm not a NXC supporter anyway.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMBG or TDI/TDA/TDM. Yay acronyms!

**They Might Be Giants.** In concert. This weekend. And you just scored back stage passes. Think WWDD, What Would Duncan Do? He would go, of course, if you know Duncan. I know what you're thinking, TMBG is an unusual band, don't you think Duncan would be into punk rock and heavy metal etc., etc.? Well, I'm sure he is. But everyone has different tastes. Someone might like AC/DC _and_ David Crowder. Who knows. But we're getting off topic here. Anyway, so Duncan just scored some tickets and back stage passes to go see one of his most favorite bands in the whole entire world. Um, WHOOT. He knew the band was his age, and they could possibly become, I don't know, friends? That'd be cool. Totally. So, all week, he waited with anticipation, knowing that come Saturday, he would be rocking out with TMBG, _backstage._

**As you can imagine, **the weekend seemed to take forever. But it finally did come, and Duncan was on his way over to the concert. When he got there, security asked the same typical thing,

"Tickets please?" The guard asked, holding out his hand.

"Right here, Chuck." Duncan grinned, handing the guard his tickets after reading his nametag, which said _Charles Dweyr_ on it. Chuck growled, reading and ripping Duncan's ticket stub. He gave him a backstage pass to put around his neck, because that is what the ticket's instructions were, apparently. As Duncan walked in, it was like… like… he couldn't even think of a word. He saw the lead singer and guitarist, Trent, up on stage tuning his guitar. He marched to the stage stairs and walked up them, and went up to the stage doors. The fuzz let him in, of course, and with shaky legs, he walked in.

**The first thing he noticed** was that the band didn't look too happy. There were 8 of them. 3 girls and 5 guys. The girls, Duncan noted, weren't in the band, as there were no girls in TMBG. They noticed him and grumbled a little. Fortunately, the drummer, DJ, smiled.

"Hey, man. Who are you? Catering?" He asked hopefully. Duncan sniffed and rolled his eyes.

"Do I look like catering? Nah, man. I'm here for the show." He said, trying not to sound too eager.

"Unfortunately, there might not be a show." Trent said, leaning over a guy in a red track suit with brown hair. Duncan didn't recognize him, so he just raised his unibrow.

"What happened?" He asked, interested in anything TMBG related.

"Our bassist, Tyler, fell and broke his hand. There's no way he can play with it." Geoff, the backup guitarist, said sadly. One of the girls, who had brown hair and dark eyes with freckles between them, frowned. She had a huge scowl on her face, and Duncan thought if it weren't for that, she'd be really pretty. He liked her brown skin.

"It's going to cost us a TON of money. We ordered this place for 2 hours… that's 1000 dollars…" She said, doing the math on her PDA. "Which is HALF of our budget right now."

"Relax, Courtney. We still haven't gotten our pay for doing the concert in Windrixvile." Trent said calmly. He still shook his head. "But still, his hand won't heal for a while, and we have a gig in NYC coming up!" Duncan sucked in his cheeks ever so slightly and bit them lightly. He did that often when he was worried or trying to think.

"Well… I can play bass." He said quietly. Everyone looked at him.

"That's fine, I guess, but I mean, it can take a while to learn our songs…" Trent began. "I guess we don't need a bassist… we can probably go out by ourselves… But anyway, we can't just let some newbie jump in, but thanks anyway, ah… um…"

"My name is Duncan, I can play any song you need me to," He tried again. "even 'Istanbul.'"

Everyone raised their eyebrows. 'Istanbul' was a fast, high-paced song that took quite a bit of skill.

"Ok," another girl, a blonde with a ponytail and blue sweater consented. "Let's see what you've got."

Trent handed Duncan a bass guitar. Duncan strummed it once. Twice. He took a deep breath. He played the beginning part to 'Experimental Film.'

"_The colors of infinity inside an empty glass…_" the last girl, a girl with tons of white makeup and blue hair streaks sang softly. Trent joined in.

"_I'm squinting my eye and turning off and on and on and off the light." _Everyone started to sing, except for the brunette, Courtney.

_It's for this experimental film  
Which nobody knows about and which  
I'm still figuring out what's going to go  
In my experimental film_

Yeah, you're all gonna be in this experimental film  
And even though I can't explain it  
I already know how great it's

I already know the ending  
It's the part that makes your face implode  
_I don't know what makes your face implode  
But that's the way the movie ends_

And in my experimental film  
Which nobody knows about but which  
I'm still figuring out your face implodes  
At my experimental film

Yeah, you're all gonna be in this experimental film  
And even though I can't explain it  
I already know how great it--  
Even though I can't explain it  
I already know how great it is

The color of infinity  
Inside an empty glass  
It's for this experimental film  
Which nobody knows about and which  
I'm still figuring out what's going to go  
In my experimental film

Yeah, you're all gonna be in this experimental film  
And even though I can't explain it  
I already know how great it's gonna--  
Yeah, you're gonna be in this experimental film  
And even though I can't explain it  
I already know how great it--  
Even though I can't explain it  
I already know how great it is…

Duncan finished.

Everyone stared.

"Welcome to the band." Trent said.


	3. Courtney's Log, Duncan's Songbook 1

Kari: Yay! I just got me a new celly! :3

Tyler: Cool!

Courtney: Nice selection.

Izzy: OOH! OOOOOH! It reminds me of this one time… -rambles on about some not-true story-

Owen: Ohhhh-ho-ho, we get to look at Courtney's diary.

Courtney: . . .

Owen: We getta go in her privacy, her secrets, her emotions, her-

Noah: Get on with it please.

Kari: Okay…

Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMBG or TDI/TDA/TDM. Yay acronyms!

* * *

Courtney Davis' Log

11.13.2009 Friday

I knew as soon as my calendar said Friday, November 13, it was going to be a very bad day. And guess what? I was right. First, my oatmeal was too watery, and the brown sugar was stale. Then, there was nothing on TV but things about moose and why we should "care for them." I decided to try to work out at the gym, but it turned out Tom and Lacy were there, and I couldn't be in the same gym with _those_ losers, I mean if _they_ worked out there, that must mean I was going to get failure all over my hands. So I went to see a movie, and since nothing I liked was on, I saw some boring thing about some stupid couple who moves into a house that is 'haunted.' It was called Ghost Activity or Paranormal Haunting or something. Everyone was screaming and crying. What babies. After that, I had to get ready for the big concert. Then that stupid Tyler tried some stunt on his skateboard and broke his FREAKING WRIST. When I thought things couldn't get any worse, it did. A juvie. A 'bad boy.' A delinquent. Him. He showed up. And he just happened to be good at playing bass. I _saw_ the danger in his eyes. He's going to go with us for a week and drop us, and we'll be back to square one. With the sucky bass player, Tyler. And I _saw_ the way he looked at Gwen. He's going to take our artist with him and get her pregnant or something. Then we'll be screwed. I am attaching a note of the members of our band now.

Courtney Davis: (me) Manager  
Bridgette Fulton: Publicity agent  
Gwen Miller: Set designer and publicity designer  
Trent Rodney: Back up guitarist and lead singer  
DJ Jackson: Drummer  
Geoff Frankston: lead guitarist  
Tyler Dowed: Bassist -X  
Duncan Jameson: Bassist

* * *

Duncan's Songbook

_I'm Impressed_

i'm impressed, i'm impressed, when a gorilla pounds my chest, im smashed to bits, i admit, i'm impressed. and the tornado torpedo in the west says its orders im impressed

-doodle of stuck up princess-

ok so 2day i joined they might be giants. im not sure what to think yet. i mean my spelling sucks. and its not gonna get better overnight. but theres this 1 girl who is realy pretty. I think she acts like a princess. She would probably disagree though. I dont want authority. (is that how you spell authority? I wouldnt know, like I said, spelling sucks.) but anyway, I don't want some bonehead 30 year old bossing me around. Anyway, the concert went great, I got so drunk afterwards. No one really said anything to me, tho. I think they knew how I felt. The pressure. It gets to me. I crashed on one of the beds in their RV. Its huge, man. Theres like 10 beds and 2 bathrooms. Theres this other hot girl, but she seems way too.. I dunno. Too like me. Id get bored of her. Shed get bored of me. But this other girl, man, she was gorgeous. (is that how you spell gorgeous? Geez, man, maybe I was drunker then id thought.) She really impresses me, though. She is so mighty, so strong, and she has a great voice. I really admire her.

Okay, dammit, im talking to paper. Im supposed to be writing. I must have a _really_ bad hangover. Later.

* * *

Owen: -sniff- That, was, beautiful!  
Izzy: …and that's how I made a cell phone into a bomb, and the security never caught me!  
Courtney: This, is an outrage! You aren't allowed to read my private log!  
Duncan: Or my songbook!  
Gwen: It didn't look like it had songs in it to me. –wink wink-  
Geoff: Heh heh... –evil smile-  
Kari: Touching moments. Good times.

* * *

Kari: I know it was short, and I know the lyrics to _I'm Impressed_ were wrong, but I made them like that. The next real chapter will be longer, swearsies! Rate and Review!


	4. Not So Happy Rockers pt 2

Cody: New chapter? It's been like 15 years.  
Izzy: Neat-o!  
Courtney: Hopefully Duncan won't get as drunk as _last_ time.  
Duncan: Don't start with me!  
Kari: Um, kay?  
Disclaimer: I am NOT a millionaire, so I MUST not own TDI/TDA/TDM or TMBG.

**"Ok, we'll be back soon." **Trent's voice said as he, DJ, Geoff, Gwen, and Bridgette left the RV to go get groceries. Courtney nodded. Duncan was sleeping it off on the couch. Last night's concert _had_ been a success. Great golly goodness. None of that changed the fact that a crazy, alcoholic, hoodlum, pierced, delinquent was sleeping on _her_ couch. Her band's couch, whatever. She could understand why he had gotten drunk, he had a lot of pressure, but still.

**Not that he was too cheery about it himself.** I mean, Duncan still hadn't met "the adult" of the band. He knew there was one. You couldn't have a band without authority. And if it was some snob, idiot beer belly dude, he was out. He loved the band, but he hated adults. (He liked being drunk with a hangover even less, but that's not the point.) An adult was going to tell them where to play and make them stand a certain way and tell them what to do. An adult was going to take the Duncan out of Duncan. There was no freaking way, man. Long story short, that was why Duncan had gotten drunk. Mainly because he wanted to escape the meeting of the jackass. He wanted it to last… just for a little bit. To last. He slept on soundly.

"**Think they'll be okay together in there?" **Gwen asked DJ as they walked to the supermarket with the rest of the band.  
"Sure, it's not like they're going to maul each other or anything." DJ said, shaking his head. Bridgette wasn't so sure. She remembered how long it took for Courtney to get to trust DJ, Trent, and Geoff. DJ noticed Bridgette's worried expression and put one of his large, colored hands on her petite shoulder.  
"Don't worry, they'll be fine." He said, smiling at her. She sighed. DJ was such a good friend, she thought to herself.

**Scowl. Growl. Scowl. **Oh wait, I said that one already, Courtney thought to herself as she glared at the sleeping beast on the bunk. Something in her mind clicked, _take a picture, it'll last longer._ ACK! No! You're supposed to be backing me up! _Yeah, but he's a pierced, tattooed bad boy with danger oozing out of every pore. Basically… he's delicious! _No, he's not, he's a Neanderthal. _A hot Neanderthal. _Whose side are you on? _Yours. But I'm trying to have a little fun. _I don't need you to have fun! _Yeah. SURE. _I DON'T! _That's what they all say. _That's it, I'm going to stop listening to you! _Fine. I'll just go away and you'll have no one. _Ha ha! Good enough for me! But still, how am I going to get this guy into shape? Either we make him quit, or turn him into TMBG quality. Aha! Idea! What do you think of this idea, brain? . . . Um, brain?

**Duncan stirred. **  
"Oh good, you're up." Courtney said angrily. She was trying her best to sound calm, but so far she was failing epically.  
"Yeah, I'm up." He mumbled. _What's a cure for a hangover again?_  
"Anyway, I've been looking over the bands' comments on YouTube from the concert yesterday, and guess what the people said about you?" She said, clenching her teeth and forcing herself to stand by his bed.  
"Oh, what?" He asked. _Wasn't it like raspberries and mayonnaise or something? Nah, that's Mom's salad surprise…  
_"Well, most of them thought that TMBG sounded the best it ever last night!" She said, leaning over his bunk and looking (or glaring) into his eyes.  
"Great…" _Avocados? _Maybe. He always put them on his sandwiches at Subway. Those always made him feel better.  
"But here's a comment from a longtime fan… _What is up with the new guy's look? He looks way too scary to be in They Might Be Giants. _I haven't figured out a way to reply to that one yet." She said, clenching her fist and ready to punch him in case he tried something funny.  
"Ice tea with 4 lemons!" he shouted, jumping out of his bed and running to the kitchen. What. The heck.

**Well that didn't work out quite the way as planned.** Bridgette was the first one to notice Duncan's absence. Courtney was sitting quietly in her favorite chair reading a book. The title on the front was _Logic_. Not surprising. Everyone had gotten back from the store and had piled their groceries on DJ. He was always happy to oblige. At least that's what Trent said. Chatter.  
"Um, hey, Courtney, where's Duncan?" Bridgette asked, looking at the bunk he had crashed on. Chatter end. Confusion. Courtney looked up from her book.  
"Duncan? Who?" She asked, looking falsely innocent. Gwen put a hand on her hip.  
"You know exactly who Duncan is, Courtney. Where is he?" She scowled, staring straight into her eyes.  
"If you must know, I sent him to hell." She said, looking back at her book. The trailer was quiet. She glanced back up at them.  
"That was called sarcasm." She snorted. Everyone let out sighs of relief.  
"So where is he?" Bridgette asked.  
"Seriously, was this necessary?" A familiar voice called from the bathroom. Everyone turned.  
"Ok… so he was in the bathroom… What was so complicated about just telling us…" Trent began.  
"Oh my GAWD." Gwen interrupted. Duncan walked out of the bathroom rubbing his hair with a towel. The first thing they all noticed was that all his piercings were gone. Then he let the towel drop to his shoulders. DJ fainted. Trent just about barfed. Gwen's eye twitched. Tyler's legs got jiggly and fell on his broken wrist. Geoff laughed. Bridgette just stared. Because Duncan had washed all the green dye out of his hair.

* * *

Kari: Ok, so sorry I haven't updated in like, forever, but I really needed to update! So sorry it's short! Also, sorry I made Duncan lose his hair color and mohawk. I thought it would be funny and or cool. Basically, he has long hair that goes down to his eyes now. So um... yeah. I'll probably make him lose his unibrow later, but that should be fine since that is just creepy. X3

Owen: Heh heh, shorts.


End file.
